A Soul and Maka Fanfiction
by hatsunemikuvocaloid01
Summary: A Soul and Maka Fanfiction is basically the same story as the anime, just with little plot twists here and there, and maybe some new characters. Please R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A Soul and Maka Fanfiction**

**Hey, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so please give me nice but constructive feedback. Even if you think there is a problem that is really minor, please tell me! I want to make this fanfiction really good, and I need some help with that. Let me know if you see any mispellings or any incorrect grammar. Arigato! =D**

Chapter One: The Beginning

I woke up as my alarm clock went off. My hand flew to the snooze button, turning it off. Today was my first day at the DWMA, a school for meisters and weapons to partner up. The meister's job is to make their weapon partner a Death Weapon by killing 99 souls and one witch soul. My goal at this school was to be at the top of every class and to be the first one in the class to make my weapon partner a Death Weapon. I quickly hopped out of bed and put on my newly ironed plaid skirt and black T-shirt.

"Maka, my beautiful angel, I made breakfast for you!" Spirit called in a sing-song voice. I ignored him and went to the kitchen. I saw undercooked bacon and burned eggs and barely kept myself from Maka-chopping him. While ignoring his chatter, I made more eggs and bacon for myself, but this time I cooked them correctly. Spirit, realizing I was ignoring him and his cooking, went to an Emo corner and cried.

Once I was finished eating, I fixed my hair into its usual pigtails and rushed to school. I opened the doors and a lady greeted me. "You must be Maka Albarn, am I correct?" she asked with a smile. I nodded. "Come with me." She led me to a big room filled with kids, all of which were my age. They all looked at me when I walked in, but quickly resumed talking.

"Maka, since you are a meister, you are here to partner with a weapon. To find a partner, you must get to know a weapon, and you must must must feel right to be near them. You have two hours, starting now. Go on, do not waste any more time." "Okay" I replied, looking around. I wandered around, looking for some weapon to talk to. A couple weapons introduced themselves to me, but I didn't feel right with any of them.

I met a nice weapon named Tsubaki, and I decided that if I couldn't find the right weapon, she and I would be partners. Soon I got bored, so I hung out near the door. I watched as kids talked and found partners. Eventually, there were only half the amount of kids as when I first came in. I sighed, wondering if I would ever find the weapon I felt right with.

I rested my head against the door, and that's when I heard ver faint piano music. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, then I walked out of the room. I followed the music until I came to a huge theatre. On the stage was a piano with a strange boy playing it. He had white hair with light brown baggy pants and a dirty white sweatshirt and he was wearing a white headband that said 'Soul' and 'Eat'. He was playing some sort of dark Goth music, and I found myself liking it.

I sat down in the center of the first row, and he didn't seem to notice me. I watched him and listened. When he finished, he turned around and saw me and for a split second, he looked startled, but quickly put on a face of indifference and boredom. "This is who I am," he said. I was silent, trying to decide whether I felt right with him or not. Plus, I didn't really know what to say. I really wanted him to play again.

"Well, aren't you going to make fun of me?" "Why would I?" "Don't you think I'm weird?" I shook my head. "Creepy?" I shook my head again. "Hm." ... "I liked the music." He looked confused, and hesitated before saying, "I'll play again, if you want." "Please!" I smiled. He played again, but only got halfway when an adult came in and said, "You're not supposed to be here!" She sighed. "I assume you two are partners?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but the boy cut me off and said yes. He looked at me for approval, and I smiled yes in response. "Okay, then, come with me." The adult led us out of the theatre. As we followed her, the boy whispered to me, "I'm Soul. What's your name?" "Maka." I whispered back. "Nice to meet you." I smiled in response, and thought, _this is the first time I've smiled this much in a long time._

Then, I decided that I felt just right with him.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**A Soul and Maka Fanfiction**

**by hatsunemikuvocaloid01**

**Hey, everyone! I don't have that many reviews, but that's okay! I was really bored, so I decided to update. This one is sort of a cliff hanger, sort of not. I don't know. Please remember to give me constructive feedback, I won't be mad no matter how mean it sounds. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in it. The only things I own are the plot twists that aren't in the story and ****maybe**** some made up characters. But I wish I did, does that count? =D**

Chapter Two

BOOM! _I was thrown backwards, and was flying towards the wall. I quickly dug the end of the scythe I was holding into the ground and flipped so that I would land on my feet. But before my feet touched the ground, the scythe changed into a boy._

No,_ I thought, _the boy. The boy who played the piano. Wasn't his name- _I didn't continue the thought because I slammed into the ground, stomach down. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had forgotten that I had to land from the flip. I looked up to see a cat-like lady sitting on a huge floating pumpkin._

What's going on? Who's that lady? Why is Soul here? Where am I? _I started panicking and hyperventilating. _"Time to die, little girl!" _The lady giggled. _"What's wrong? You look so confused."_ I ignored her, continuing to panic. _"Soul-kun is mine now. He doesn't care about you. He never wanted to be with you! It's okay, you can cry. You're going to die, anyway. Go on. Cry!"

"I don't care.""You hear that, Soul-kun? She doesn't care about you, either. That doesn't mean you've avoided dying, you know!""I don't care!" _I yelled. The lady's eyes widened as I went on yelling, "_Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? I'M SO CONFUSED!" _I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. _Why am I acting this way? _I thought._

"I can make everything better," _a voice whispered. _"Better?"_ I asked. _"Yes," _the voice replied. _"You can make everything better?" "Huh?" _The lady looked at me with a confused look. _"I can make all the confusion and pain go away," _It continued. _"Really?" "You will feel so much better. All you have to do is let me take control of your body, and your mind can sleep. By the time you wake up, everything will be better," _the voice urged._

"All I have to do... is let you take over?" "Yes." _Soul had been looking at his feet the whole time, not looking at anybody and was silent, but when I said this, he looked at me with a strange face that seemed to say, _'Don't do it'. "Hey, are you insane or something?" _The lady asked, looking a little bit freaked out._

...insane?

-Soul's P.O.V.-

"...What am I doing here? I'M SO CONFUSED!" she yelled. I snuck a glance at her, just to make sure it was an act, because it sure sounded real. But she wasn't putting on an act. She was sobbing! _Maka never sobs!_ I thought, confused.

I noticed she had a strange look in her eye. This isn't the Maka I know. It was the same look I had when I first met her. Suddenly, the look in her eye changed to a new strange look. She started mumbling some things I didn't catch.

"All I have to do... is let you take over?" _Oh, no! That sounds familiar, _I thought. _The demon! It's trying to convince her to go insane! _I tried to give her a look that said, 'Don't do it'. I hoped with all my might she would get the message.

Blair looked really freaked out, and said, "Hey, are you insane or something?" Maka's eyes widened, proccessing this information. _Good job, Blair! _But my victory seemed to come too early. _Crap, she's going insane! _I was about to yell something to Maka when she yelled, "NO! I-"

-Maka's P.O.V.-

"-WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER!" _I shoved the voice to the back of my head, freeing myself. I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Right before I went unconcious, the voice said, "_I won't ever go away for good."

**-End-**

**How was it? Please review. Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Soul and Maka Fanfiction

ch. 3

**Hey, it's me again! Sorry for not updating. I was grounded for a month. Please review, because I'm really enjoying reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in it.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Click. I groaned and sat up. I panicked, remembering the cat-lady. I quickly looked around and leaped into a defensive position, only to realize that I was in my own room. _So... it was a dream?_ I pondered that for a while._ There was something I had to do... Oh, yeah! It's my first actual learning day at the DWMA! _I jumped out of bed, threw, on some clothes, inhaled breakfast, quickly fixed my pigtails, and grabbed my bag while running out the door.

After 5 long minutes of running, I finally got to the DWMA. _Am I late?_

"Ah, Maka, we've been expecting you. You're in the Crescent Moon room with Sid as your teacher. It's the 5th room on the left in the hallway on my right." A lady motioned to the hallway on my left.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and dashed off.

I got to the room panting, and saw that there were only 5 other people in the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief. _I guess I'm early._

"Hello, I'm Sid, your teacher. What's your name?" A dark skinned slightly muscular man with short black hair looked at me as he spoke.

"I'm Maka Albarn." I replied. He looked at a paper in his hand.

"You sit right there." He pointed to a spot three rows up and a little bit right of the center. I walked to my seat and put my bag by my feet.

I looked around. _Where is Soul? I wonder if Tsubaki's in my class._ Almost immediately getting bored, I pulled out a book and flipped to a random page. After only getting through two chapters, I heard my name.

"Hey, Maka!"

"What?" I said irritably, and didn't look up.

"It's me, Soul. You know, from before."

"The piano guy?" I asked while looking up. It _was_ him. Again, he was wearing baggy pants, a baggy sweatshirt, and the same colored headband. He didn't answer, already knowing I remembered. _He isn't acting like he was in the dream._

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I hesitated. "Hey, uh... can you change into a scythe?" He gave me an astonished look.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

_Then it was a dream._

"Maka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I sort of... had a dream. It was about a cat-lady." And I told him the dream. As soon as I finished, the bell rang for class to start.

"Okay, class, quiet down. For those of you who don't know, my name is Sid. I will be your teacher for this year." Class went by pretty fast. I took lots of notes and concentrated hard. Apparently, I had competition for best in class, and his name was Ox. But I thought I could beat him if I studied hard enough.

As I walked out of the classroom, I saw Tsubaki. _Huh. I guess I was too busy with my book and telling Soul about my dream to see her walk in._

"Hey!" I called.

"Oh, hey!" She replied. "You're Maka, am I correct?"

"Yep! And your Tsubaki."

"Do you want to go on a picnic with me? There's a park only two blocks away. Maybe you could bring your weapon? I'll bring my meister, and we can all meet eachother."

"Sure! I'll meet you there in 10."

"Great! Bye."

"Bye!"

I caught Soul right before he went out the door. "We're going on a picnic with Tsubaki and her meister in a park two blocks away." I smiled and dragged him in the direction of the park.

While walking to the park, Soul and I chatted. We got to know eachother a little bit better, and I approved of my choice in weapon. When we got there, we saw Tsubaki looking a little nervous. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Then, I heard a voice.

I panicked, thinking it was the voice from the dream. But I realized that this one sounded different. Quickly identifying that the voice was coming from the tree shading our picnic spot, I listened closer. _Something about assassins rules?_

Suddenly, a figure with blue hair adn black and white clothes leaped from the tree.

"I am Black Star, and I am here to assassinate you!"

**What will happen next? Will Maka be assassinated? I think you already know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Gomenasai! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got caught up with my other stories, and I'm already writing 3 new ones. I'm getting really bored of writing this fanfic. If you ****really**** want me to, I'll continue this but end it quickly. My friend said that if the writer gets bored, then the story's quality is lowered, so I can't guarantee that if I continue it, it will be as good as these four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in it. These disclaimers are annoying...**

"I am Blackstar, and I'm here to assassinate you!" I looked up to see a kid with blue hair jump down and pull out ninja stars. Even though his face was serious and he was wielding ninja stars, I was completely relaxed. And that puzzled me.

"Oh, hey, Blackstar. I haven't seen you in a while. How's it goin'?" I stared at Soul in astonishment. Blackstar immediately relaxed and high-fived Soul.

"Oh yeah, it's great! I feel like a god already and I haven't even assassinated anyone yet! Everyone's talking about me!"

"You know this creep?" I asked Soul.

"Yep! We're best friends." My jaw dropped to my stomach.

"Oh, Maka, I'm so sorry! He's always like this..." Tsubaki looked really embarrassed. I felt bad and closed my mouth.

"Well are we going to eat or not?"

"Soul, don't be rude!"

"Geez!"

"It's okay, Maka, just so long as you know that I'm your god!"

"Please don't fight!"

"Tsubaki is our friend, and we need to be nice to her!" I chastised him. Tsubaki had brought sushi and rice balls (A/N: That was not thunder you heard, that was my stomach. Gomenasai.) We had a great time, learning about eachother. I learned that Soul was not as nice as I thought, he was very rebellious and cynical. _I wonder why he is so nice to me... Him being so rebellious and all._

After the hour-long picnic, we went home.

"Hey, Soul, why are you following me?"

"Weapons are required to live in their meister's homes," he answered coolly.

"Shouldn't we go to your house to get your stuff?"

"Already in your house." I frowned, really pissed. I had to knock Spirit out with my Maka-chop so that he wouldn't kill Soul.

"I'm in the guest room," Soul told me before walking into the room next to mine._ Since when did we have a guest room?_ I pondered this, but quickly as I fell asleep on my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I had been until I woke up the next morning.

"Ugh" I groaned. Apparently, I had waken up at three in the morning to house-shakingly loud music from Soul's room. I knocked him out with a Maka-chop, too, turned of the music, and went back to sleep. I woke up later that morning, thinking about my second horrifying dream.


End file.
